


I give you it all

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, I Tried, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Two boys in love, and a warm morning.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	I give you it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DearlyBeloved94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearlyBeloved94/gifts).



> I had a really good day today and I felt like writing some happy smut, I hope you'll enjoy! Dedicated to a very lovely person, I hope you'll like it :p

Yuzuru woke up slowly, his head and body still heavy as his eyelids fluttered, letting in soft morning light that made him groan, so he closed his eyes again, refusing to acknowledge that the day was starting. He sighed deeply, letting his head sink against the pillow, and he basked contentedly in an aura of warmth and softness.

He refused to get up before the alarm clock, something he had learned from Javi, so even though he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep again, he loved just staying in bed, letting his body wake up slowly and prepare for a day. And if he wasn't alone, it was even better.

Yuzuru smiled to himself, eyes still closed as his other senses were catching up to reality and now he was fully aware of warm breath tickling his neck and a hand splayed on his stomach, big and secure. He could tell that Javi was still asleep, breathing deep and regular, and Yuzuru turned his head blindly, lips grazing Javi's forehead, taste of his skin warm and familiar and sending a pleasant thrill through Yuzuru's body.

He tried to be as gentle as possible, but Javi must have been on the edge of waking up anyway, because he inhaled deeply, a little groan escaping his mouth and Yuzuru opened his eyes to see Javi blinking at him sleepily.

"Hi." he mumbled before ducking his head and hiding his face against Yuzuru's neck tongue darting to leave a few wet kisses on the smooth skin.

"Didn't want to wake you up." Yuzuru gasped, fingers carding through Javi's hair "There is still some time."

"'s okay." Javi hummed, nuzzling against the hollow of Yuzuru's neck, licking the sensitive skin sloppily, and Yuzuru giggled, feeling warm and relaxed, and definitely not ready to leave the bed.

"Slept good?" Javi asked, his hand moving slowly, rubbing gentle circles on Yuzuru's abdomen "Because you didn't kick me even once."

"I slept very good, thank you."

He always slept good with Javi in bed, especially after a busy day and intense evening, and that time was one of the cases. They were still catching up, excited about the reunion, but it seemed that Javi finally slept the jet lag off, because his little ministrations on Yuzuru's neck gained some finesse, nipping playfully against his pulse point.

"I'm very glad." he murmured lowly and Yuzuru felt a tremor running down his body, settling in his stomach and burning hot under Javi's touch.

"Same." he breathed out, tugging at Javi's hair and forcing him up, their lips meeting in a messy kiss, hot and familiar, and Yuzuru moaned quietly, taking Javi's hand and pushing it lower.

Javi chuckled, running his tongue along Yuzuru's bottom lip while his hand sneaked between Yuzuru's legs, resting against his growing erection, and the touch was electrifying even with a fabric of his briefs separating them.

"I see you had nice dreams." Javi said, voice fully awake and husky, and he slowly massaged Yuzuru's cock, making him moan quietly, muscles tingling with warm sparks of pleasure.

"They're always nice, when they're about you." he whispered, sliding one hand under Javi's shirt, grazing familiar planes of chest and stomach before finding a nipple and rubbing it in a way he knew Javi liked, earning himself a satisfied groan and a firm squeeze on his cock.

He let himself fall into the familiar heat of Javi's mouth and hands, his kisses and touches building the arousal up quickly until Yuzuru's underwear was damp with pre cum and he was growing a tiny bit desperate.

"Javi." he groaned, but it sounded a little bit more like a whine, and Javi got a message that the teasing was done.

Javi placed one more kiss on Yuzuru's lips before propping himself on one elbow, smiling down as he tugged Yuzuru's underwear down and finally wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly.

"Ah." Yuzuru sighed, eyes falling shut, but Javi clicked his tongue, not satisfied.

"Come on, look at me." he asked, and Yuzuru just had to comply, opening his eyes and meeting Javi's intense, loving gaze.

"That's good." Javi smiled, running the pads of his fingers up and down Yuzuru's shaft, making his hip buck up and a loud whine escape his lips.

"Don't tease." he asked and Javi pouted a little, but a glint in his eyes was telling Yuzuru that he was just happy to make him feel good, as always. He ran his thumb around the head of Yuzuru's cock, gathering a bit of precum before stroking him tight and fast with practiced confidence.

"Oh, fuck." Yuzuru whimpered, getting closer with every touch, and Javi's eyes darkened as he brought his other hand to cup Yuzuru's face, thumb running over his lips briefly.

"Such bad mouth." he whispered before leaning to capture Yuzuru's mouth with a kiss, swallowing his cries of pleasure as he spilled in Javi's hand.

Yuzuru's head was swimming, and he was feeling a little dazed, body hot and heavy with pleasure. He tried to kiss Javi back, but his lips didn't want to cooperate, so he just fell back on the pillow with a satisfied groan, a little tremors of aftershocks running through his muscles as Javi stroked him a few more times with a feather-like touch. He stopped just when Yuzuru was about to ask him to, and flopped on his back next to Yuzuru, kissing his nose briefly and making him giggle.

"Thank you." Yuzuru sighed, forcing his heavy eyelids open and gasping when he saw Javi reaching to his pajama bottoms, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't help you're such a turn on." Javi chuckled, grabbing the waistband of his pants "I will just-"

Yuzuru didn't let him finish, grabbing his wrist to stop him and then shifting quickly, moving to sit across Javi's thighs.

"So selfish, wanting to deprive me of fun." he pouted, reaching to tug at the hem of Javi's shirt "Take this off."

While Javi was happily complying, Yuzuru took care of discarding his pants and throwing the aside before spreading Javi's legs and smiling with satisfaction when he saw his cock fully erected and glistening at the tip.

"I see I'm really a turn on, huh?" he smirked, running his hands up and down Javi's thighs, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles twitching under his touch "Let's see if I really have that bad mouth." he added with a wink and Javi groaned, as if he could see what was coming.

"Yuzu." Javi breathed out, fond and waiting, and Yuzuru smiled turning to drop a kiss to Javi's knee, the one that was bothering him lately, and then leaned down between Javi's legs, taking him into his mouth.

There was something warm in gratifying in that, giving each other pleasure in the soft light of Tuesday morning, and Yuzuru would get a little nostalgic about that if he wasn't so occupied with sucking on Javi's cock, drinking in his choked out moans greedily, hushed praise making his spine tingle pleasantly.

"I'm close." Javi warned him brokenly, caressing his temple, and Yuzuru pulled back with a wet sound, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking fast as he ducked head to give Javi's balls a few short licks, and that was all Javi could take.

He came quietly, eyes closing and back arching off the bed, and Yuzuru smiled as he sat back on his heels and reach to the bedside table, grabbing a tissue and wiping his hand and then Javi's abdomen, feeling muscles fluttering under his fingertips.

He was in a bit of a playful mood still, so after a quick clean-up he leaned down again, peppering Javi's stomach with kisses before going all the way up to his collarbones, licking a long stripe along his neck and then finally kissing him on the lips.

He could feel Javi's smile against his mouth, and his strong arms wrapped around Yuzuru's back, keeping him close as they kissed lazily.

"Somehow I always end up being the one totally naked." Javi noticed, a trace of laughter in his voice, and Yuzuru snorted, pulling back to look at him.

"You know I can't resist you."

"Good it works both ways." Javi grinned and Yuzuru giggled quietly, leaning to kiss his brow before sighing deeply, knowing that the little moment of bliss was about to an end.

"What time is it? I swear the alarm should be ringing by now."

"Are you complaining?' Javi laughed, reaching for his phone to check the hour and he blinked rapidly when he got a look on the screen, his expression changing like in a kaleidoscope before settling on a little sheepish smile.

"Good news or bad news first?" he asked and Yuzuru gaped, already knowing where it was going.

"Let me guess, you didn't set an alarm." he said, not even that surprised, and Javi grinned at him without an ounce of shame.

"But we still have half an hour to get there?"

"Oh great, so maybe you won't be late for the class you're supposed to teach." Yuzuru grumbled, rolling off of Javi and standing next to the bed, reaching to open the wardrobe "You shower, I pick clothes for us, then I shower and you make toasts."

"Ay, captain." Javi sighed, sitting up and planting his feet on the bed "Hey Yuzu?"

"Wh- ah!" Yuzuru shrieked, feeling strong hands grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, and a second later he found himself standing next to the bed again, with Javi's face pressed against his stomach, leaving a little kiss on warm skin before looking up with a cheeky smile.

"You love me." Javi said, eyes shining and sure, and Yuzuru laughed, brushing soft curls over his forehead.

"And you love me too." he answered, dropping a kiss to the top of Javi's head "Now let's move or Brian will kill us."

"He won't, he loves me too."

"Smartass."

"More like, great ass-"

Yuzuru laughed, kissed him one more time and pushed him towards the bathroom, and then texted Brian that they would be a tiny bit late, making up very polite and very unbelievable excuse that earned him a string of unimpressed emojis and an  _ ok  _ at the end.

Yuzuru grinned, dropped the phone on the bed, and paced to the bathroom, announcing very loudly that he had just bought them twenty extra minutes.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Take care guys <3


End file.
